


To Seek Comfort

by MakaylaJade



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaylaJade/pseuds/MakaylaJade
Summary: After a long day, Morgan and Reid share a hotel room, but little do they know that they'll be sharing a bed too.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	To Seek Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is just... terrible? Prompt fulfillment, but it's really bad

It had been a long day. They had been called back to the BAU at nearly three am, and Spencer was not a morning person. It took two cups of coffee for him to function somewhat normally, and three to get his brain into high gear. He had only had time for two that morning, one in the roundtable room while Garcia presented the case and the second on the jet, but after that, they were thrown headlong into investigating a murder and child abduction in Hartford. It went by relatively quickly since they already had a suspect, the child's father, thirty eight year old Keith Polk. They were able to locate him and the child two counties over, arresting him for the murder of his child’s mother and kidnapping.

So arriving to the hotel that night, Spencer expected it to be a time to rest and catch up on the sleep he had lost that night, however, in the lobby of the hotel, Hotch returned from the front desk with three room cards.

“Pair up, we’re sharing rooms tonight,” Hotch said, and almost instantly, JJ and Emily paired up, as did Hotch and Rossi. That left...

“Guess it’s you and me, pretty boy,” Morgan said with a small smile, and Reid looked at him, eyes wide and lips parted slightly before he pulled himself together and offered a shy smile. 

“Right...” he said as Morgan took the card before leading the way to the elevator, where they all piled in together. Luckily all of their rooms were on the same floor, but they were spread out quite a bit, so while the rest of their team went one way, Reid and Morgan went the other. They found their room with ease, but upon unlocking the door, both came to the mutual realization that a mistake had been made.

“Only one bed?” Spencer mumbled in confusion, looking around the small single bed from the doorway while Morgan went ahead inside with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Must have been a mistake. I’m too tired and it’s too late to go through the hassle of getting a double room,” he said, setting his go-bag down on the chair in the corner of the room, digging through it briefly for some pajamas, most likely. “I’m gonna go ahead and shower first. We’ll figure something out,” he said nonchalantly before disappearing into the ensuite bathroom.

Spencer, stunned, stared after him before sitting down slowly on the edge of the bed, running a hand over the quilt and swallowing nervously, setting his messenger bag on the bed beside him. In his go-bag, he removed a pair of flannel pajamas, waiting patiently for Morgan to finish up. 

When he did, he avoided any and all eye contact with the man, slipping past him into the bathroom and doing his best to calm down. Sharing a bed with Morgan?... He wouldn't dare. He was afraid of what his body might do, since he had been harboring a crush on the older man for quite some time now - years, would be the more accurate description. But Spencer took a deep breath and proceeded with his shower, not wanting to take too long and worry Derek. Once he finished up, he stepped out and saw Morgan already sprawled out across the bed, his legs crossed at the ankles while he looked through his phone, most likely texting Garcia if Reid had to guess.

“I can just, um... Sleep in the chair, or-or something,” Spencer stammered out, setting Morgan’s go-bag down on the ground but immediately stopped when he heard a huff behind him.

“Really, pretty boy? You afraid I might give you cooties or something?” Derek said with an amused expression. Spencer swallowed and shook his head, putting his go-bag back where it had been on the chair.

“No... I-I don’t think you have lice, Morgan,” he said awkwardly, and Derek simply chuckled, patting the bed beside him.

“Come on then. I don’t bite,” he said, and Spencer nervously shuffled forward before sitting down uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. Morgan reached behind him to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, bathing the room in darkness except for the city lights and moonlight that filtered in through the open blinds. Reid looked towards the window and then down towards Morgan, whose dark skin shone brilliantly like silver. He licked his lips and looked down at his hands, fidgeting in his lap. 

“Are you going to lay down? If I’m tired, I know you must be too,” Derek said beside him, his head already on a pillow. Spencer jerked upwards and nodded his head quickly.

“Y-You’re right, I’m sorry,” he muttered, moving to lay down under the covers. He lay on his back, gazing up at the ceiling even though he felt Morgan’s eyes on him from beside him. He dared to turn his head, instantly being enraptured by those dark eyes.

“What’s up, Reid?” Morgan asked him, his voice low, nearly a whisper. Reid couldn’t help the shiver that danced along his skin.

“N-Nothing,” he said dismissively. He felt a brush of skin against his pant leg, and he glanced down before turning to look at Morgan again, realizing it was his foot.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Derek asked him, a brief moment of concern appearing in those dark eyes while his face remained unreadable. Spencer hummed in his throat and shook his head. 

“No,” he murmured shyly.

“Then... Maybe we could...” Derek suddenly seemed nervous now, his hand reaching across the space between them to tug at the sleeve of his pajama top. Reid looked over at him, following his guidance and rolling over on his side to face Morgan.

“What?” Spencer asked with a frown, only to gasp aloud as Morgan’s arm hooked over his hip, drawing him close with a hand splayed against the small of his back. Reid’s lashes fluttered, lips parting slightly in surprise. “D-Derek...”

“Sometimes it helps to hold someone at night... You know?” Morgan hummed softly, his nose pressed into Spencer’s curls. Spencer let himself relax, a smile twitching his lips upwards. One of his arms moved to lay across Derek’s side, his hand lightly grasping at the fabric of his shirt.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - @makaylajadewrites


End file.
